1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for storing tape cartridges and, more particularly, is concerned with a tape cartridge storage assembly having retention tabs mounted to compartment divider walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of assemblies have been developed for the storage of computer tape cartridges as well as audio and video tape cartridges. The need for these storage assemblies has risen with the increase in use of computer tapes over the years. It is generally desirable to store tape cartridges in a location which provides convenience in access and which helps prevent loss or damage to the tape and/or the cartridge. Storage assemblies generally provide a means for securing tape cartridges in one location in order to provide the desired convenience in access and protection of each tape cartridge against loss or damage.
Representative examples of storage assemblies for tape cartridges and other articles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,807 to Furrer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,396 to Staar, U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,411 to Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,603 to Pepicelli et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,123 to Swan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,436 to Kelley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,914 to Stravitz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,107 to Price et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,514 to Niles and U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,151 to Radek, U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,027 to Wright, U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,735 to Lechner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,438 to Mastronardo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,795 to Accumanno et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,355 to Price, Sr. et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,971,199, 5,072,835 and 5,080,231 to Price, Jr. et al.
A problem exists, however, with these prior art storage assemblies in that none of them appears to provide a comprehensive low cost solution for storing tape cartridges in terms of using a minimum amount of materials while at the same time providing a maximum amount of storage capacity and assurance of adequate retention of the stored cartridges.
Consequently, a need still exists for an assembly which provides the aforementioned comprehensive low cost solution for the storage of tape cartridges without introducing any new problems in place thereof.